Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar jest byłym członkiem Fairy Tail, wnukiem Makarova i synem Ivana Dreyara, mistrza gildii Raven Tail. Wygląd thumb|left|120px|Młody Laxus Laxus jest wysokim i postawnym mężczyzną. Ma złote włosy i szaro-niebieskie oczy. Prawe z nich przecina mu blizna w kształcie błyskawicy nieznanego pochodzenia. Na głowie nosi nieodłączne słuchawki (jest fanem starego, klasycznego rocka), równie nieodłącznym elementem jest jego długi płaszcz zakończony futrem. We wcześniejszej wersji palił również cygaro, ale pomysł ten został porzucony. Jego znak gildii znajdował się na z lewej strony jego brzucha, wraz z innym, większym tatuażem. Osobowość Laxus dążył do tego, by zostać najsilniejszym i najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich członków gildii Fairy Tail. Nie ma jednak w zwyczaju zawierać jakichkolwiek znajomości, gdyż uważa, że nie potrzebuje towarzystwa słabeuszy. Ma swoją wizję silnej gildii, do której dąży. Ma słabość do kobiet, do której się otwarcie przyznaje. Gdy Mira próbowała go namówić do pomocy podczas sagi Phantom Lord, stwierdził tylko: Pomimo wszystkich jego przywar, wbrew pozorom wszyscy członkowie jego gildii są dla niego ważni, co udowodnił, gdy wyzwolony przez niego "Sąd Wróżek", nie skrzywdził nikogo. Historia Jak wielu członków Fairy Tail, był członkiem gildii od małego, ale również dlatego, że jest wnukiem Mistrza Gildii, Makarova, co początkowo mu nie przeszkadzało. Z czasem jednak, niekończące się porównania do sławnego dziadka, zaczęły go irytować i drażnić. Czując presję, dążył do tego, by osiągnąć możliwie największa siłę i przerosnąć go, by mówiono o nim, jako o Laxusie Drayarze, a nie tylko "Wnuku Makarova". Pod koniec sagi Festiwalu Walk, został dyscyplinarnie wyłączony z szeregów Fairy Tail, za narażenie członków gildii i mieszkańców Magnolii na niebezpieczeństwo. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Galuna Saga Festiwal Walk Saga Próby Magia i Umiejętności Magia Pioruna: Podstawową magią Laxusa, jest magia pioruna. Pozwala ona mu tworzyć i konstruować ataki oparte na destrukcyjnej mocy błyskawicy. Lista zaklęć: *'Pałac Grzmotu' (ang. Thunder Palace jap.神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Laxus umieścił wokół miasta kule zawierające Lacrimę z magią błyskawic, które po odpaleniu miały moc wystarczającą by zrównać z ziemią całą Magnolię. *'Wściekły Piorun' (ang. Raging Bolt)" Laxus podnosi rękę po czym wymawia inkantację, a z nieba spada olbrzymia liczba kul piorunów. Jak potężny jest ten atak nie wiadomo, ponieważ Natsu Dragneel został zabrany przez Gajeela, zanim kule zdążyły go dosięgnąć. Nowej Generacji Zabójca Smoków Pioruna: Laxus swoją moc Zabójcy Smoków otrzymał, poprzez wszczepienie mu Lacrimy, przez jego ojca, zawierającej moc Smoka Piorunów, jakoż że pomimo swego wielkiego potencjału, jego ojciec uważał go za bardzo słabego i zrobił to z litości, jak się okazało niepotrzebnie, ponieważ siła Laxusa i bez magii Zabójcy jest niezwykle potężna. Sztuczne twory tego typu określa się mianem Zabójców Nowej Generacji. By korzystać z mocy Zabójcy, Laxus musi wejść w tryb Smoczej Siły. Lista zaklęć: *'Ryk Smoka Piorunów' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō), piorunowy odpowiednik Smoczego Ryku. *'Niebiański Okręg Smoka Piorunów' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym tworzy coś na kształt włóczni i ciska ją w przeciwnika. Atak ten prawie zabił Natsu, gdyby nie interwencja Gajeela. *'Łamiąca Pięść Smoka Piorunów:' Laxus tworzy z piorunów olbrzymią pięść, która zostaje skierowana w stronę przeciwnika. Magia Namierzająca: Magia atakująca, każdego, kto zniszczy obiekt etc. Prawo Wróżek (jap. 妖精の法律, Yōsei no Hōritsu, lit. Law of Fairies czasami zwane フェアリーロウ Fearī Rou): Unikatowe zaklęcie, które niszczy każdego, kogo Rzucający uzna za wroga. Walki *VS Zatou = WYGRANA *VS Erza Scarlet = NIE ZDEFINIOWANO *VS Magowie z Magnolii = WYGRANA *VS Gajeel Redfox = WYGRANA *VS Mystogan = NIE ZDEFINIOWANO *VS Natsu Dragneel (1) = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Według Porlyushiki, Laxus swoim zachowaniem prawie zabił Makarova. *Pomimo, że Laxus nie znosi słabeuszy, ceni sobie ambicje Natsu, ale nie jego styl. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli członkowie Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków